


Good and ready

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Sticky Sex, Watersports, handjobs, riding position, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has had a long day and wants nothing more than to take a relaxing shower in the washracks. Wheeljack other has plans for kinky fun. </p><p>Partially want to blame Bammshee for this but its 90% my fault and probably would have happened anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and ready

Ratchet had ended his shift finally. He exited the medbay quickly as he hadn't had a minute's peace all day. The medic dodged glances in the hall hoping that no one would request his help. All he wanted was to hit the washracks and recharge.

One final glance over his shoulder and he steps onto the tile floor of the washracks. He debates it for a moment but figures it might be a good idea to pay a visit to the basin before he starts to get clean. Before he can make his way over he feels an arm wrap around his waist.

"Mmm, Hey Ratch." Wheeljack spoke, nuzzling into his mate from behind. His other arm wraps around his red and white frame and holds him close. "Hey yourself." Ratchet breathes a sigh and rolls his shoulders. Admittedly, his mate's warmth felt rather pleasant.

Dragging his thumb along Wheeljack's jawline he gets a better feel for it's rough surface. As his thumb makes its way toward his chin, Wheeljack simply opens his mouth and gives Ratchet's thumb a light suck. A sudden moan from the medic as he takes pause.

"Bet you could use a good hard fraggin'." Wheeljack suggested, a rev from his engine. "Forward as always." Ratchet chuckled as he maneuvered around to face Wheeljack. He takes a digit and traces along Wheeljack's jawline. Admiring his battle scars for a moment before dragging him into a deep kiss. 

"Was wantin' to take my time with this." Wheeljack spoke, looking into his mate's optics. Ratchet doesn't answer but merely bites his lip. Wheeljack takes his servo in his and softly kisses the back of it. Moving along to the knuckles, roughly kissing each one until he hears Ratchet's engine rev. 

Truth be told Wheeljack was losing himself in the moment. He kisses Ratchet's palm before nuzzling his faceplate along it's surface. Peppering it with kisses his engine softly purrs. Ratchet stroking Wheeljack's headfins brings the wrecker right back down to Earth, where he realizes that he's being held against the medic's chest. 

Wheeljack presses a kiss to Ratchet's chest, right over his spark. He lingers for a moment before he trails those kisses upwards to his mate's lips. Ratchet hums softly into the kiss as he runs his servos down along Wheeljack's sides. He works to not only tease the gaps in his armor but appreciate the V shaped angle of his frame.

"Perhaps we should take this to a stall." Ratchet looks down upon his make with a warm smile. "Mmm 'bout time." Wheeljack teases returning the smile and following Ratchet into one of the larger stalls. Adjusting the spigot he turns on the water. His servos instinctively move to begin washing Wheeljack's armor.

"Don't ya think we should get dirty before we get clean?" Wheeljack suggests. He now lie back against on the washrack floor. "I-I was just- " Ratchet's train of thought came to a screeching halt as Wheeljack's panel snapped open. His optics could not help but to drift automatically to his array.

"Come join me." Wheeljack suggested, spreading his thighs to give Ratchet an even better look. Digits stroking himself to give Ratchet a bit of a show. His valve was already beginning to lubricate, his spike still hidden within it's housing. With haste Ratchet slides down to the floor near his mate.

Ratchet positions himself so that he's straddling one of Wheeljack's thighs. One digit dragging along the outer folds of his valve, his free hand pinning the wrecker to the washrack floor. Wheeljack arches his back, rutting his node against Ratchet's palm as his digits press firmly inside.

Ratchet kisses Wheeljack roughly as he fills his valve. The wrecker returns the roughness, his servo on the back of Ratchet's helm. Even if it weren't for Wheeljack holding him firmly Ratchet wouldn't budge for the world.

With a click Ratchet's panel opens so that he may brush his array along Wheeljack's thigh. His hips matching pace with that of his servo as he glides back and forth. Ratchet's thick spike dragging along the smooth metal followed by his valve. He begins to grind down harder now using both servos to keep Wheeljack pinned by the wrists.

"I'd let ya ride more than just my lap." Wheeljack hints, his spike emerging from it's housing. "When I'm good and ready." Ratchet replies a growl in his voice. "I can help with that." Wheeljack angles his thigh upwards to create a steep angle for Ratchet to rut along.

Composing himself Ratchet stills his hips and presses his digits back inside of his mate. Using his thumb to rub Wheeljack's node he speeds the motions of his servos. Wheeljack moans loudly, his back arched and face flush.

Ratchet's servo makes its way up Wheeljack's shaft, smearing lubricant along it's path. He works to pump and stroke until his mate is a writhing mess upon the washrack floor. Wheeljack starts to breathe heavily, his servos curling against the tile. It took all the self discipline within him to not overload then and there.

"You know my body well, Ratch." Wheeljack moans. "Of course." Ratchet replies, now moving upwards to mount Wheeljack's spike. Intent to enjoy the sensation of being filled slowly, He takes his time lowering himself over it, taking it in. 

Wheeljack's engine revs as he looks over his mate, servos grasping his hips to steady him. Once fully seated Ratchet groans while biting his lip. He rocks back and forth, watching the Wrecker's expression change from adoration to that of pure lust. Wheeljack drags his servos down Ratchet's thighs before bringing them back up to massage his spike. As soon as they begin to caress the red and white length he can feel Ratchet's valve tighten around his own spike.

"Like that don't ya Ratch?" Wheeljack spoke huskily, a grin spreading across his face. To which Ratchet replies with a simple grunt. He arches his back pressing his spike further into Wheeljack's servo. "Heh. Though so." Wheeljack chuckled, bucking his hips.

Ratchet begins to shift his weight as he can feel that familiar tingle within. Perhaps he should have brushed Wheeljack aside a moment to use the basin before they had started. Eventually they would reach their overload and he would be able to get up and take care of his needs.

It had been so easy for his mate to catch him off guard. From the way Wheeljack touched him to the way his spike felt within his valve he didn't want to even think of stopping. A single drop of pre-fluid forms at the head of Ratchet's spike and slowly drips down along Wheeljack's digits.

"Not gonna let you overload so quick." Wheeljack spoke withdrawing his servo. Instead he brings one of Ratchet's servos toward his lips. The act of leaning causing him to approach Wheeljack's spike from a different angle. While this did hit a sensitive node cluster it also made the pressure in his waste tank all the more intense.

Rolling his hips, Ratchet moves upwards and then slams back down onto the spike. The pressure inside making the need to release far greater. He repeats this motion of pulling back and then sliding down again. As the spike within him presses against his tank Ratchet lets out a groan.

Wheeljack takes his glossa and drags it along Ratchet's palm before sucking his digits one by one. Starting with his thumb he wraps his lips around it's base. He pulls back applying suction to every inch. Ratchet's engine revs loudly with desire, looking Wheeljack in the optics. Then he moves to the index, this time using his glossa while it's in his mouth. Again with the middle and continuing until only his smallest digit remains.

"I need to get up and..." Ratchet murmurs, drawing his servo back. The medic is shaking and quivering as he strains against Wheeljack's frame. "Whatever it is can wait." Wheeljack spoke, moving his helm up trying desperately to nab that digit.

Ratchet shifts and tries to focus. "I just need to...step free a moment." He spoke, slightly embarrassed. Wheeljack grumbled at the thought of his mate getting up and losing a great portion of the charge they had built. "Oh _that_." Wheeljack answered knowingly." It's fine. Jus let go."

"Wheeljack...You are in the line of fire." Ratchet utters, his shoulders tensing. "I'm well aware." Wheeljack answers with a husky growl. This suggestion would be easier to follow if Ratchet had been more able to relax. He tries at first to no avail. Ratchet is clearly determined now that Wheeljack has goaded him.

"It'll happen when it's ready." Wheeljack encourages revving his engine. The thought of what was going to happen next made it even more challenging to hold back. He rolls his hips into Ratchet, his heated frame causing the water to become steam. Wheeljack presses his spike deep inside knowing that the pressure would increase. The sheer amount of desire fueling his vigor.

Ratchet steadies himself upon his knees so that Wheeljack can frag him from underneath. His thrusts growing wild and fast causing Ratchet to hit his overload. A hot spurt of transfluid shoots from his spike followed by a stream of wastefluid. The rest trickled from near his valve and over Wheeljack's hardened spike.

"That's fraggin' hot, Doc." Wheeljack purrs, letting the clear fluid wash over his chest and down his array. That warm feeling catching him before throwing him over the edge. The charge within every inch of his frame overtaking him, as he overloads hard inside of his mate.

Wheeljack lie against the washrack floor venting hard. The only words he is able to utter are a jumble of curses and the name of his mate. His servos curl tight against the medic's thighs.

"Now your frame is just as dirty as your mouth." Ratchet comments too overcome by pleasure and relief to be embarrassed. He gets up slowly to avoid making himself dizzy within the haze of his overload.

"Aw c'mon Ratch. Nothin' that comes out of you is dirty." Wheeljack spoke, clearly still catching his intake as he pushes himself up off the floor.

A spray of clean water from the spigot hits him directly making him shake his helm to rid his headfins of droplets. Wheeljack puts his servo up to block the torrent. "Easy." He spoke. Ratchet laughed softly and aimed the spigot at his chassis giving him a better rinse.

Ratchet's servos stroke to remove any debris or fluid from the seams of both mechs. Once most of it has been loosened he takes a palm full of cleaning solvent and lathers it across Wheeljack's chestplating. The wrecker leans into the pair of servos and vents calmly, processor still buzzing from his overload. His helm falling back as he enjoys the sensation of such gentle and talented hands.

Ratchet takes the time to wash his own frame, only letting Wheeljack help once he is certain he is clean enough. Wheeljack's method of "cleaning" was more a playful show of affection- grabbing Ratchet's aft and massaging his chestplating.

Once satisfied Ratchet pulls the spigot into his servos and rinses the lather off Wheeljack and then himself. "Can't decide if I like you gettin' me dirty or cleaning me up better." Wheeljack teases looking to his mate. "I suppose I like both." Ratchet replies with a smile, taking him into his arms once more.

"To berth then?" Ratchet asks handing Wheeljack a towel. "I'd like that." He answers, stealing a kiss and drying himself off quickly. He takes the medic's arm and lets him lead the way down the hall way to their shared room. 

It isn't long before both mechs are nestled under a heat blanket, warm and comfortable. Ratchet lie on his back with an arm tucked around Wheeljack whom had his arms and legs sprawled in every direction.


End file.
